


[CE]Love Is the Only Option

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erik, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>失业的Erik去应聘照顾轮椅中的小教授，第一次尝试写CE，也想看看自己能写到什么程度。<br/>这就是个狗血又腻歪的小破文，希望能甜起来吧。<br/>灵感来自电影《闻香识女人》，不敢标au，怕毁了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik失业了，这于他一个快要30岁的青年来说，是个始料未及的打击。他很清楚自己必须重新开始，但生活不随人愿，前路模糊而未知。在日复一日的庸碌中，他终于决定循着一张招人启示前去应征。  
威彻斯特郡位于纽约的郊区，有不少私人住宅，算是传说中的富人区。但当那座堪比城堡的别墅矗立眼前时，他仍惊叹了一番。他在草坪上停顿了一会儿，抬头望着此时的天空，万里无云，干净得如同按上一块崭新的幕布。  
“你是Erik？”这是和他通话过的宅邸女主人Raven，比他想象得要年轻许多。之前已经从只言片语里得知她将去度新婚蜜月，但是家中兄长不方便一同前行，而Erik的工作便是在这一个多月中照顾这位家人。薪水相当丰厚，食宿又无偿提供，他欣然接受。  
“是这样的，我哥哥他……是坐轮椅的，所以需要找个身强力壮些的男人照料。他是个教授，不过也不是什么老学究，很好相处的，我想你们很快就能成为朋友。”  
“这算是定下我了吗？不需要和别人一起竞争？”  
Raven笑了笑说：“不用，既然我哥让我全权负责，当然是相信我的眼光咯。”  
他们沿着长廊边走边聊，到一处房门口停了下来。  
“这是我哥的书房。”Raven旋开那扇门，Erik第一次见到了沐浴在晨光中的Charles Xavier。  
  
Raven说：“那我就先走了，你们慢慢谈。”  
Charles笔还握在手上，显然方才的东西尚未结束。Erik掌心朝上示意，表明对方可以继续，他并不介怀。Charles微微一笑，很自然地写了下去。Erik站在原地没有事做，便欣赏起书房。大量的书籍自是不用说的，但他猜想或许还不止这些，电影里不是常有一整间屋子都用来藏书吗？对这样一座大宅来说，应是毫不为过的。  
“你是犹太人？”  
“什么？”Erik转头看Charles，惊讶地问道，“你怎么知道的？”  
“猜的，您请坐。”Charles把手伸向Erik，“我是Charles Xavier，一名遗传学教授。抱歉无法起身欢迎。”  
他们握手，Erik有些受宠若惊，一则对方作为教授的年纪，二则对方即使作为教授这个年纪就坐上了轮椅，也实在太可惜。当时他心里是有略过一丝同情，虽然他知道不合适——同情是建立在认为自己比对方高人一等上，而他凭什么这么想？  
“我是Erik Lehnsherr。您好，教授。”  
“叫我Charles，教授会让我觉得自己是个发量稀少的老头子。”Charles的唇色鲜艳，光晕中的微笑有一种摄人心魄的魔力。他只穿了简单的白衬衫外套藏青色针织毛衣，那种沉静的学者气蕴便被三两下勾勒出来。他身后大部分墙面都打通按上了落地窗，窗帘未拉，远处的风景尽收眼底。Erik再次感受到了一种发自身心的舒服，想必他将在这里度过一段愉快的时光。  
  
“尽量别让他去酒吧，酒喝多了不好，虽然他酒量还不错。主要原因是他喜欢在那里无节制地钓人，所以……”Raven递过来一个眼神。  
看着倒完全不像。Erik点头表示自己清楚了。  
“最重要的一点是，别让他乱吃药。我已经检查过一遍，不过他很会藏东西，希望你平时能多留心。还有些不是大问题，我想你们应该能彼此适应吧？”  
“可以。Charles很温和，我觉得我们会相处愉快。”  
“我觉得你看上去挺可靠，女人的直觉吧。”Raven笑了几声。  
在与Raven和她的新婚丈夫Hank告别后，Erik推着Charles的轮椅回到室内。没想到后者在他毫无准备下就要外出就餐。  
“我想你需要一套正装。”Charles从头到尾扫视了一番Erik的身材，一本正经地说道。  
“我觉得不用了。”  
“那是很正式的餐厅。”Charles强调。  
Erik无奈地答道：“好吧，那我回去换套衣服再过来。”  
Charles露出会心的微笑，仿佛Erik终于说到了他关注的话题：“不需要，我已经约好裁缝，应该快到了。”  
当Erik面对镜子时，他从未想过自己某天竟会有衣冠楚楚的错觉。Charles的目光始终缠绕着自己，这种毫不掩饰的直接让他有些针芒在背。他不适应成为焦点的感觉，特别是现在房间里，除了他们俩还有一个裁缝在。  
“我想你还缺样配件。”Charles转动轮椅，朝衣橱行进，开柜拣选了一番。  
他将领带递给Erik，注意到对方脸上的尴尬神情—— _非常有趣_ ，他想， _或许这个人连领带都不会打？_  
Charles的猜想得到了证实，他向Erik展开手中的物品：“那么我的朋友，乐意为你效劳。”  
Erik矮了身子，朝Charles低下头，他的褐色短发在灯光下有着金色流转的波纹，刘海因此有几缕垂在了前额上。薄荷与苦艾酒的味道充斥在Charles鼻间，那丝苦味被他记在心中。Erik抬起头，将落下的额发快速顺了上去，手背凸起的青筋随着动作震颤了一下，再度恢复平静。  
“Erik，我都不敢把你带出去了，你会抢我的风头！”Charles打趣道。他发现对方一脸淡然，但红透的耳根出卖了他。  
司机把他们送到一处餐厅，如Charles所说的正式。当Erik推着对方的轮椅走进大堂时，人们的目光很自然地聚焦在他们身上，不过没多久便礼貌地移开了。  
Charles盯着大厅中央乐队所在的空地，示意Erik委身耳语：“我一直想在那个地方跳舞，可惜我的腿不听指挥。”  
Erik盯着Charles的后脑勺看，如果有机会，他也的确想见证Charles的舞姿，然而很多事往往缺憾重重。  
进餐到一半时，Charles说去洗手间，但很久都没有回来。Erik很担心，在问清侍者方位后，穿过来时的大厅。  
起先是一个穿红裙子的小女孩吸引了他的注意力，欢快的舞姿在灯光敞亮的大厅里格外打眼。接下来Erik的心是真颤抖了，Charles竟然围着小女孩不停转圈，轮椅以各种惊险的角度快速移动着，Erik心脏都吊起来了——还有一种极富感染力的快乐，他忍不住地深吸了一口气。有侍者在边上焦急地守着，不时提醒几句，但不敢贸然上前。  
“Charles！你给我停下！”他终于喊出口，Charles大力地转动轮椅朝他驶来，Erik根本无从应对。他不知该不该稳住对方，幸而Charles在快要接近时熟练地减缓了速度。  
“你比我想象得疯狂多了，教授。”  
“说过别这么叫我。Erik，你在担心我吗？”Charles脸上犹带着兴奋的红晕。  
“我只是在担心我的佣金。”Erik注意到对方的额头冒出汗珠，前面的头发凝结在了一起。  
“我想您需要平静一会儿，回餐桌旁继续用餐吧。”  
Charles愉快地回答：“遵命，我的朋友。”  
  
当然这一天还远未结束，晚间的沐浴时刻，Erik也适时出现了。  
“让我帮您。”他作势要伸手把Charles从轮椅上抱起，意料之中遭遇拒绝。  
“我能行。”Charles义正言辞，他也没勉强，在门外待命，果然一会儿里间传来对方的呼唤。  
“Erik，麻烦你了。”  
Charles已经脱的只剩一条内裤，Erik轻松地把对方抱起，这样一具温热肉体在怀，他竟然觉得身体有些发烫。  
 _这太不正常了。_ Erik批判自己， _我只是在帮助别人，除此之外没有别的。_  
他把Charles放进浴缸里，看水浸没对方的身体，他注意到Charles的腿，不过很快移开目光，走到门外去了。  
Charles洗完后他又负责抱出来，对方的身体在热水浸泡后呈现美好的粉红色，他用浴巾包裹着对方，感觉水蒸气也渗入了自己的毛孔里。心跳如擂鼓作响，Charles恰巧耳朵靠在他胸膛附近，扶着Erik的肩便笑说：“你的心跳好快。”  
他的手缓缓移到Erik的胸口，对方身着黑色高领，完美地贴合着上身肌肉，让Charles产生抚摸的冲动，而他也毫不犹豫地实施了。Erik感到一双手缓缓游移在他腹肌之上，他还把Charles抱在怀里呢。Raven说得没错，Charles果然喜欢和人调情，更擅长此道。  
Charles的手慢慢上移，划过丹田、胸口、锁骨、脖颈、下巴，来到薄削的嘴唇。他点了点嘴角的位置，然后吻了上去。轻轻的触碰根本不够，他又再次尝试，撬开对方的唇，在口腔中探索扫荡着未知的一切。  
 **不过显然这一切没有发生，只存在于Erik的想象之中。**  
“谢谢。”这就是他所得到的，倘若对方知道刚刚他脑袋里的那些东西，或许就不会如此了。  
  
Charles有喝下午茶的习惯，往常这个时间点他多半独自一人，捧一本书看也便过去了。但今天开始有Erik陪着，一个好主意在他脑中涌现。  
“Erik，你会下象棋吗？”  
“会。”Erik看了对方一眼，大概能猜到什么了。  
“太棒了！能麻烦你把书房里的棋盘搬来吗？好久没人陪我下过棋了。”  
  
“你怎么会想到来这儿的？我是指——像你这样正当盛年的男性，应该会更想要在外闯出一番事业来吧？”Charles执白棋，边问边思考着第一步。  
“或许这就是我会来这儿的原因。”Erik苦笑，“我失业了，而我突然发现自己到现在似乎还未找到目标，我到底想要做什么，没有方向，也很迷茫。”  
“这确实是个令人苦恼的问题。以我的经历或许无法帮到你，因为一路走来我的人生都太过顺利，除了——”Charles捏了一把自己的大腿，走出白方的骑士。  
对方低下头，Erik目光停留了一会儿，最后还是小心翼翼地问道：“Charles，你的腿……发生过什么？  
Charles猛然的抬眼让Erik一惊，对方的眉间挤出一个褶皱来。歉意弥漫在Erik脸上，他赶忙道歉。  
“没事。”Charles的安慰渡了过来，“车祸让我的脊椎失去知觉，大概是十几岁时候的事情了。没有任何挽回余地。”  
“你必定失去了很多，尽管我无法感同身受。”Erik发自内心地说。黑棋的兵吃掉了白方的一个骑士。  
“啊，谢谢。”Charles定睛看了一眼棋盘，然后喝了一口杯中的酒。对于下午茶是威士忌这点，Erik也非常诧异。  
“就像下棋一样，你并不是不懂规则，你有能力在棋盘上厮杀，重要的是你打算如何进退。”Charles把自己岌岌可危的主教退了回去。  
Erik楞了一下，才反应过来对方说的是自己，原来Charles一直在思考怎样安慰他，久违的暖意悄无声息地袭来。  
此时他们正身处室外，最后一波阳光慷慨披撒，为此刻留下了一番美好的注解。  
“我在想，明天去看一场表演。”Charles拿走Erik的主教，替换上自己的皇后。  
“什么表演？”  
“空中飞人吧。”  
 _应该会挺有意思的？_ Erik不禁也期待起来了。


	2. Chapter 2

整片场地的座位是环形设计，两人置身其中，被扑面的昏暗包裹着。直到舞台中央的光束刷的一亮，聚焦于笔直站立的表演者。他身着白色的紧身衣，丝带缠绕于双臂。白色是如此纯洁的颜色，让一切在暖黄灯光下无所遁形。他的身体被扯着一点点上升，在空中摆出漂亮的造型。旋转、舒展肢体只是个开始，他慢慢仅用脚缠绕着丝带，整个人呈现倒立体态。这个姿势极具危险的美感，引发在场观众们的尖叫和掌声。

倏然之间，光灭了。这黑暗来得毫无预兆，就在人们以为发生意外之时，灯光又起。而表演者仍旧保持着那样的姿势，散发着少年的倔强固执，似乎是在训练自己的耐力，又或者只是发泄情绪。所以当灯光追踪着另一位少年出场时，你似乎是觉得转折将要到来。此人身材更为壮硕高大，以极快的速度抱住了前者的头。他的位置要在更下方些，因此两人形成了一个错位的对视。

**_Are you really here or am I dreaming_ **

**_I can’t tell dreams from truth_ **

**_For it’s been so long since I have seen you_ **

**_I can hardly remember your face anymore_ **

音乐声中，不知是否Erik的错觉，他似乎真的看到一方在微笑。于最孤独彷徨时，一人冲破黑暗寻到了另一个，互相慰藉着彼此。

仿佛不忍心再让镁光灯下的伙伴痛苦，后至者贴上了对方脸颊，在短暂的情绪释放后，帮助对方重新站了起来。此刻他们浑身散发重获新生的气息，一同畅快地空中漫步、嬉戏。一个新的游戏在他们之间开启。瘦小的表演者竟毫无征兆地将高大的那位拖到了自己怀中！没有心惊胆战，他整个人是放松的，愉悦的，逐渐松开属于自己的那根丝带，把性命完完全全托付给了同行的伙伴。

**_When I get really lonely and the distance causes only silence_ **

**_I think of you smiling with pride in your eyes a lover that sighs_ **

**_If you want me satisfy me_ **

**_If you want me satisfy me_ **

那是怎样的一种信任？Erik想象不出来。此时他专注到一定程度，便有些无意识瞪大双眼，仿佛在发愣。

 

结束后他和Charles去了后台。

“Sean，你们今天的表演非常精彩！”

“谢谢你，教授！”Erik得见方才在台上的其中一位“空中飞人”，那是一张非常年轻的脸，皮肤白皙，有着可爱的雀斑。面对Charles的夸赞，他显然有些不好意思地搔了搔头。

“Sean是我的学生。”Charles转头对着Erik，“给你介绍一下，这是Erik Lehnsherr，我的朋友。”

“很棒的表演。”Erik和Sean礼貌握手。

Charles问：“Alex去哪儿了？”

“刚刚还在呢，我去找找。”

“不用，转达一下我的赞美吧。我们就先回去了。”

“我送你们。”Sean积极响应。

Charles推拒着对方的手臂：“不用了，下次见。”

“那……好吧。”Sean露出了孩子般的笑容挥挥手，“教授再见！”

 

“是不是很痛快？”Charles问Erik，“能在空中自由自在地飞。”

Erik思考了一会儿，最终给出了这样的回答：“风险太大，而高超的技术也来自于刻苦的练习。这是带着疼痛的美。”

“你真扫兴，光看表演不好吗？”

“我承认看的时候自己很投入，但过后再想，就出现了一些不同的东西。要知道，我是控制不住自己大脑的。”Erik手指自己的脑袋，然后一脸无奈地怂肩。他的笑是那么具有迷惑性，但Charles只觉得一股气从心口升腾，就差拿拳头揍对方了。

 

Erik有时会觉得白天的Charles和夜晚的那位，是两个人。白天的Charles美好得令人愉悦，但夜晚的Charles很静，仿佛同无边夜色一同沉寂下去。他这么想并非空穴来风，源于有几晚他所偷看到的背影。这么说似乎有些窥视的意味，但照顾Charles并关心对方的一些举动，不就是他的职责？如此想也就不无不妥了。

他记得那个背影，Charles整个人陷在轮椅中，就那样什么都不做静静地望着窗外。Erik一直谨记Raven的忠告，Charles会乱服药物。但这几天的相处中，他并未发现这一点。他最大的疑惑莫过于对方变幻莫测的状态，这人心里到底在想什么？他突然有种强烈的冲动去了解，去揭开这一切。

 

Erik看到Charles正在够一本书，但始终只差那么一点点，他跨大步走过去：“你别动，我来。”

未曾想Charles吓了一跳，从轮椅上摔下。Erik反应很快，马上冲过去接住对方，两人还相拥着打了一个滚。

“Hey, Erik. 我可不想让你做我的人肉垫，你没看见地上铺的都是地毯么？”Charles的笑容镌刻入Erik眼中，于他的心之湖泊泛起涟漪。

就如很多次一样，Erik被Charles莫名吸引着，引发不该有的幻想，以及心跳的异常。他们都没有更进一步的表示，这让Erik产生一种挫败感，或许一切只是他自作多情。

 

后来Erik又不止一次看到Charles在够书，他有向对方提议可以由他帮忙放到更触手可及的地方，被Charles激动地拒绝了。他的心里有了疙瘩，自此更控制不住自己关注到Charles够书的时刻。他的心化作对方多次伸出的手，经常只差那么一点距离就可以得到，却要花费无谓的力气去抗衡。

有天Charles出门授课去了，Erik无聊想打扫书房。其实有家政可以做，但或许他只是寻一个借口来这儿罢了。他有意控制自己不要去注意书架，注意Charles经常光顾的区域。他相信自己已经控制得很好了，他以为真的能够把那个小疙瘩填平，像什么都没发生过。

什么时候他成了这么较真的人？还是因为什么导致他看不到一些东西？

就在Erik将要离开的时候，他的眼角扫到了书架上的灰尘，准确的说是除了Charles经常移动的那块区域。他又走过去仔细观察，终于忍不住抽出了其中的一本书。一切都有了答案。

 

过了几天，Charles气势汹汹地推着轮椅来质问Erik：“你动我东西了？”

Erik没有回答。

“谁允许你动我的书了？”

“那是书？”Erik觉得可笑，“你把那当书，我的教授？”

“谁允许你叫我教授了？还有，我的东西如何命名是我的权利和自由。”Charles的眉头又有了褶皱，为他而起。Erik感到心里有一团火在烧着，他命令自己冷静，却感到无法再维系相安无事的表皮。

“或许你只是太自负了。”Erik缓慢地扎了一下眼睛，视线锁住Charles，“你该多吃点我给你买的钙片。”

“把药还给我。”Charles用迷惑人心的蓝眼与他对视，Erik差点就动摇了。

“你终于承认了。”

“我也从没否认。再说一遍，把药还给我。”蓝色似乎在Charles眸中聚集风暴。

“抱歉，我扔了。全部。”Erik再次摊开手耸了耸肩，表情带着略微无奈的笑意，仿佛表示他是多么无辜，而Charles是多么强人所难。Charles真是恨极他这个动作。

“那么你也可以走了。”Charles用他的风暴席卷着Erik，“Xavier家不需要碍手碍脚的人。”

“你在嗑药啊！那些书皮盒里全是各种颜色的药片。你疯了吗？”

“与你无关。”Erik发觉Charles原来也会有那么冰冷的语气。

“你真让我失望。”

“因为真正的Charles和你想象的不一样，所以你才失望吧？抱歉，那个你脑子里的Charles不是我。”

“你的确让我大开眼界。”

“至少我敢承认，我也敢做！”Charles理直气壮，“你根本就没有勇气，所以才会一直没有方向！”

Erik双手撑上了Charles的轮椅扶手，居高临下瞪着对方。他灰绿色的眼睛太过专注，又沉静得渗人。彼此距离很近，Erik倘若眨眼，睫毛仿佛都能扫到Charles的脸颊。他侧了一下脸，Charles便紧张起来。

他们是否彼此都在期待些什么，却无人去打破。明明一直强势的Charles此刻都犹豫了，但他显然不能忍受这一折磨，他必须先发制人，好不为别人所牵制。于是他去够Erik的薄唇，却被对方灵活闪开。

“我不是那些和你随便调情的对象。”Erik的眼神锐利，竟隐隐带来压迫感。接着他反低头吻住了Charles。

这个吻有些横冲直撞，Erik就像个毛头小子，毫无章法。Charles的嘴角不住流出笑意，手指稳稳托住了Erik的头。他的唇舌引导着Erik共舞，交换彼此的津液，侵蚀对方的气息，饮尽那甘美。他们缠绵着互相碾磨嘴唇，漫长而磨人。Erik从未体验过这种感觉，在愤怒和平静间的衡点，他与Charles完美契合。这个吻抚慰着他不断去接近，去索取。证明他并不是一个人，也或许，只是欲望。

Erik推开了Charles。

“我也想告诉你，这个吻就是给你的，而不是什么臆想中不存在的人。”然后Erik又加了句，“有些事不是想了就能做的，不是每个人都像你那么自负。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词出自If You Want Me- Markéta Irglová;Glen Hansard


	3. Chapter 3

Charles今天心血来潮，决定带Erik参观整座威彻斯特大宅。宅子的历史似乎要追溯到墙上十几世纪前的那幅画。Xavier公爵和他怀中那只最宠爱的小猎犬。

“我小时候听父亲讲过这里的许多故事，甚至包括宅子里有一只被镇了上千年的魔鬼，好像不给这里一些异闻就不行。每代主人都在努力填补大宅的空虚，谢天谢地，我以为自己会是例外。”

“你做了什么？”Erik问。

“小时候，我不过是幻想了属于自己的故事。”

Charles和Erik大致说了一遍，Erik听得非常认真，他的眼睛又不自觉地瞪大，不自觉地凝视着Charles。

“我说完了。”Charles不得不提醒这个可怜的家伙，尽管他对此也很享受。一场眼神的胶着就如同在脑子里过了遍彼此交缠的图景，可以为所欲为。他又不住盯着Erik敞开的黑色夹克里露出的紫色高领，说实话，同样性感得无可救药。他不禁要暗自感谢Raven，这让他的独居生活变得有趣多了。

“所以你小时候觉得自己是会读心术的大学教授，而你的妹妹是个可以变成任何人的蓝皮肤怪物？”Erik安慰道，“至少你成为了教授。”

他的手无意识地抚上了Charles的后颈，手指正在来回摩挲，接着是突然察觉到的停止。

 _迟钝的家伙。_ Charles在心里加上一句， _只是有时候。_

他并不希望对方在此刻停下，但显然微红的耳朵已经暴露了Erik的尴尬。

“时间差不多，我去准备下午茶。”Erik头也不回地离开，留Charles在原地坏笑。

 

自上回冲动的一吻后，他们之间仍没什么实质性的进展。这让Erik越发确信自己当时只是头脑发热，欲望作祟。再过一周Raven就要回来了，而他也要离开继续自己的生活。并不是所有的交集都要有结果的，他不能一再陷入混乱中。

今天抱热气腾腾的Charles直接到床上后，Erik火速去冲了冷水澡。他羞于承认在比平时多出的那些时间里他都干了些什么。

这间浴室的设计与Charles房间的也没有太大区别，他习惯用淋浴间，边上就是浴缸。他的手握在自己勃起的阴茎上，想象着Charles洁白的身体躺在那个装满水的浴缸里，皮肤被泡得如同雪白的大块棉花糖。而里面其实不止他一个人。

Charles躺在Erik的怀里，扭头与他接吻。湿漉漉的水汽环绕蒸腾，他们的乳头互相蹭磨，性器不时贴上裸露的肌肤缠绵。Charles的腿仍旧动不了，但Erik的腿会盘上来。谁的手指抠着谁的背，谁的洞穴被谁的贯穿，咬得紧而深。Erik心中赫然有了答案。

但这并不够，Charles需要更多，他也需要更多。Erik以较为舒适的姿势将Charles重新在浴缸中摆放好，然后他面对面跪了下来，带着膜拜神祗的虔诚。他将那没有知觉的腿用手分开，他把头埋入水中，去吞下Charles的阴茎。他的气憋不了多久，濒临窒息就会本能地破出水面。他希望Charles把他的头一次次按进水里，他希望对方操着自己的嘴，操到他晕眩，操到他窒息。他根本不知道什么时候该停止，他只知道，自己是多么想要，而Charles会给他。水会一遍遍溅出来，浴室的地板被弄得乱七八糟。

而事实是可怜的Erik只能在莲蓬头下自慰，然后乖乖套上衣服睡觉去。

路过Charles房间的时候门竟然虚掩着，Erik心里有一丝狐疑，也可能是他刚才离开时没有关好门。他走过去，握住门把手，整个人突然间完全僵住。

他忍不住轻轻地，把耳朵贴到了门上，头朝向那唯一看得见Charles的门缝，把它不动声色开大那么一点点，再一点点。那些起初细小压抑的喘息慢慢放大，他看到Charles做着和他几分钟前相同的事，那件轻薄的睡袍仿佛在对方的动作下濒临撕裂，这让Erik整个人变得灼热。他没意识到门已经半开，他只看到视线中的Charles闭着眼睛在床上达到顶点，而唱片正放到歌剧的高潮。

Erik迈不开步子。

Charles如他一样被欲望折磨，但是他们都选择了自我纾解——虽然这并没有什么大不了的。但Erik控制不了自己的想法游走，去触及那些兴许与他有关的可能。

所以他此刻的决定是迈开灌了铅的双腿，回到自己屋子平复呼吸。他甚至有过一刻冲动，收拾好行李，然后走出威彻斯特大宅。

Erik想起第一次发现自己性向的时候，他有多么慌乱无措，以至于备受煎熬。那一切本已经过去，当时的情绪却还能影响他。Erik不敢面对的是那种无法自控的感觉，这会让他拼命克制，好不被漩涡卷进去。如今他畏罪潜逃，怀揣对Charles秘密的窥探，尽管只触及了冰山一角，那种隐秘的兴奋还是黯然滋生开来。

 

 

隔日一切如常，Charles却觉得气氛有了微妙的变化。Erik像平日般尽职尽责，无可挑剔。他们下棋，但Erik显然不在状态，在连输三场，并且不断灌入Charles的专属“下午茶”后，Charles终于忍不住了。

“发生什么了，你今天不对劲。”

“没有。”Erik在重新摆好棋子，他好看的手指在棋盘上动作，灵巧而赏心悦目。他看起来有些漫不经心，黑色高领显得今日的他压抑而拒人于千里之外。

“如果有什么我能帮上忙的，你可以……”

“不用。”Erik打断了Charles，“鉴于你也有秘密，那为什么我不能有？”

Erik说得完全对，Charles觉得自己也没有再谈下去的必要。只是这种气氛，让他非常不适应。

所以今次的下午茶，以不欢而散告终。

 

Charles在思考，自己到底是怎么容忍这个处处和他作对的护工的。或许与对方英俊的相貌有关，外表总是具有相当大的迷惑性，这点Charles自问也无法免俗。在他二十多年的生命里，最大的困难几乎只有那一个，而那一个他就已经应付不好了。Charles把轮椅滑向书桌，手打开抽屉伸进去摸了摸一样东西。最后他吞了几颗药片，那会让他的精神状态远离现实一段时间。

 

Erik每天睡前都会去Charles房里视察一眼，这是两人起初就默认的习惯，即使现在Erik有意回避对方，也是不会不做的事情。Charles已经睡下了，整座大宅一如既往的安静。Erik走近，便能听到对方的呼吸声。

可有些不太正常。那呼吸声太急促太粗重了，Charles睡觉也没打呼的习惯。

Erik打开了床头灯。

灯光下的Charles面色发白，在抽搐。蓝眼如同被浓雾遮蔽，湮灭了光彩。

Erik当即拨通了911。救护车来还需要一段时间，他在脑子里搜肠刮肚那些学过的急救知识。他去翻Charles的抽屉，发现了那些五颜六色的药瓶，联想到对方糟糕的历史，他觉得很有可能是药物中毒。

Erik四处观察一番，顺走了桌上的冷水壶，他把壶嘴里的水对着Charles的口腔灌进去，有不少溢出来，但他来不及计较了。他把手往Charles的嘴里伸进去，不断刺激对方的咽部。他看到Charles挤成一团的表情，眼泪顺着脸颊流过他的手，而Erik还在帮助他与痛苦抗衡。

幸运的是Charles呕了出来，尽管这把他们两个弄得一团糟。

“你有没有叫救护车？”Charles清醒后第一时间抓着Erik的胳膊问了这句话。

“当然，牛都比他们来得快了。”

“我不去，你打个电话让他们不要来了。”

“你说什么？”这燃起了Erik的怒火，“你不要命了，我的教授！你很有可能是药物中毒。”

“你又不是医生。”

“你也不是。”此时救护车呼啸的声音终于闯进他们耳膜，Erik在心里感谢上帝。

“你要怎样才肯帮我？”Charles毕竟还很虚弱，但语气中的坚决一分不少，“我不想去医院，如果你不放心的话，请帮我致电我的私人医生。”

Erik该想到的，Charles是这座大宅的主人，而他不过是外来客。私人医生会把设备都带到这里来，但也需要时间。他不能保证那段时间里Charles是否会发生不测。

“对不起，已经晚了。”Erik要下楼去迎接医务人员了。

 

后来真是热热闹闹的几天，Erik背着Charles偷偷打电话给Raven，Charles的私人医师风风火火赶来交涉，将病人从医院挪到大宅。所以等Charles的妹妹和小叔子急吼吼赶回来，男主人已经回到自己家，悠闲地在看报纸。

“Oh，我真抱歉。Erik打电话把你们召回来了？”Charles脸色还有点大病初愈的虚弱，但显然精神还不错。

“你把我们吓坏了！”Raven冲到哥哥的轮椅前，和对方紧紧拥抱，“我很高兴你好好的。”

一旁戴眼镜的腼腆青年有些手足无措，Charles与他交换了一个无奈的眼神。

 

Raven在空闲的时候找到了Erik。

“我想我们需要谈谈，关于Charles这次住院。”

Erik挑眉，“我也正想问你一些事。”

“你问吧。”

“Charles嗑药有多久了？这次就是乱嗑药引起的药物中毒，说实话我非常担心。”

“他其实已经好得差不多了。”Erik疑惑地抬眉，Raven顿了顿，仿佛在思考些什么，然后她看着Erik的眼睛说，“他曾经有过药物上瘾史，所以我们一直都很注意，没想到他会在这时候复发。”

“你应该早点告诉我有多严重。”Erik的眼神不自觉带上了责难的意味，这让Raven心里有些不舒服。

“做好你该做的。”她说，“你并不需要什么都知道，不是吗？”

 

Erik想，或许他是时候离开了。Raven已经回来，他们会找更专业更负责的护工来照顾Charles，而他不过是临时上任的救兵。事实上，他连自己都救不了，又何谈为Charles操心？

找个时间，他就可以彻底告别威彻斯特大宅，告别Charles。但他低估了Charles的行动力，对方总是能带来意想不到的“惊喜”。

 

今天Charles让Erik去市区买东西，那显然得花掉不少时间。Erik拿着Charles给的那份清单，觉得上面列的东西完全可以让司机去买，犯不着让他跑那么远一趟。他的脑子里还在额外盘算离开的事情，因此有那么些魂不守舍。司机的车开到半路，他才发现清单忘记带了。

他走回自己房间的时候，习惯性朝Charles那边望了一眼。

令人惊恐的，他看到露台上的Charles正把枪头对准了自己的太阳穴。


	4. Chapter 4

Erik在还没确信自己是否眼花的前提下，就已经毫不犹豫地闯了进去。从Charles手中夺过枪支是太轻易的事。

“你怎么回来了？”Charles脸上是惊慌失措伪装起来的笑容，这让Erik感到自己被欺骗了。

“你是为了支开我所以好做这件事吗？”Charles显然怔住了。Erik非常气愤，竟将手枪重新塞回对方手中，枪头一把对准了自己的额头！

“你这是干什么！”Charles终于回过神来，开始挣脱Erik的桎梏，但显然力量不够。Erik咧嘴笑了，Charles觉得他像在哭。

“你可以试试我的脑袋，看子弹够不够快。”

“你疯了！”Charles不可置信地说，“你知道我做不到，我不行。”

“那你还把枪搁自己太阳穴上？我刚才看错了？”

“没有。”Charles正色道，“我只是……只是在找刺激。对不起，我没想到你会看见。”

Erik失笑：“没见过这么找刺激的。”

“我的生活像一潭死水。” _在你出现以前_ ，Charles用忧郁的蓝眼看着他，“我不得不靠一些药物刺激自己，但我从未想过自我了断。我还有Raven，她是我在这世上唯一的亲人了。我们依赖着彼此，但这种关系是时候打破了。她终究要离开我，投入属于她的怀抱。”

Erik没有兄弟姐妹，但Charles的这番话让他想起早逝的父母。那些孤独的无力感，以及尘封的幸福时光。那一刻他突然发现自己是有些嫉妒Charles的，对方还有家人，还能计较那些微末的情绪，起初见面时自己的同情太过片面。

Charles说的对，他太固执于心中构建的Charles Xavier，而把对方像洋葱般一瓣瓣剥开，这个过程对他们彼此都不容易。

“过来。”Charles拖住Erik的手臂，慢慢让枪离开那个危险的位置。Erik蹲下身，头触到了Charles的膝盖。Charles松了口气，给予Erik温柔的接纳，一个包容的怀抱，并将自己的头也靠了上去。

有没有那么一刻，Charles真的想要结束生命，觉得一切都没有意思？Erik不敢想象。他甚至都不清楚，在发生了这一切之后，他是否真的能从容离开。

Erik一只手推着轮椅，另一只手习惯性搁在Charles后脖子不断摩挲。Charles捕捉到Erik手背，用手掌贴合了上去。外头天色已暗，雷电虚张声势，而他们之间，又再次变得难以言说。

 

 

Erik已经陆续整理好自己的行李，反正本来也不多。他写了简短的几句话在给Charles的信里，并留下了电话。他说服自己联系方式不过是为了到时候能收到应得的佣金。

这个决定已经不得不执行了，即使他能感到和Charles的关系变得越来越紧密。这是他所希望的吗？在彼此不断的角力间，他似乎重新认识了自己。

 

“Erik，你要走了？”Charles意想不到地出现在Erik门外，而此刻Erik正拉上行李箱的拉链。

“如你所见。”Erik面无表情，并未打算详作解释。 _Charles这个时间应该在学校，难道他记错了？_

Charles仿佛读懂了Erik眼中的疑惑：“可惜今天我的课临时取消，不然我想也赶不上和你道别。”

“你看了我给你的信？”

“或许那称不上信，只有客套的感谢告别与联系方式。”Charles忍不住泻出轻微不满的语气，“我说过，我能够帮你。你在威彻斯特大宅做得很好，我可以给你写推荐信，如果你有任何需要，我能做的比你想象得要多。”Erik的嘴角不动声色斜了一下。Charles的建议令人心动，他似乎笃信Erik会接受他的帮助，而这对他不过举手之劳。

“你知道我什么？”Erik出人意料的问题让Charles愣住了。如果他有读心能力的话，也不必像此刻去挖空猜测对方的心思——鉴于他自己都没意识到这一点。

不过Charles很快就做出了反驳：“你对我敞开心扉了吗，我的朋友？你和我一样都有所保留，这并不是多复杂的事，每个人都有自己的秘密。”

他们的对话不知为何进展到了这一步。

但是Erik知道自己越界了。他内心深处渴求关于Charles的所有事，尽管不可能。这就像你分析一样东西，却发现自己无法挖掘出更多，而比这可怕的是，靠臆想完全无法满足对一个人的好奇心。此刻他突然掀起强烈的冲动，要把那些好奇心甩给Charles。

“你的问题也没有解决，我的教授。”Erik用他形状美好的手指压上Charles的唇，继续道，“我知道你不喜欢这个称呼，但不管是Charles抑或别的叫法，此刻我是以一个朋友的立场在和你对话——Charles，别再嗑药了，别再伤害自己。从这种折磨里你又能获得什么呢？多少人一辈子都得不到的东西，你天生就拥有——当然你也值得这一切。也许你会觉得我说话太直接……”

Charles所拥有的，与生俱来的包容，外表和内心给予的安抚，甚至一个眼神的投递，Erik都能强烈地感受到一种磁力的吸引。几乎是浑然天成，不由自控的。

Charles与他对视着，在那冰蓝色的眼球里，逐渐渗出越来越多的暖融水光，似乎要把Erik给淹没。然后一滴眼泪从Charles的眼眶里滴下来，被飞快地抹去。

Charles轻轻推开了Erik的手指，“谢谢，Erik，我的朋友。”Charles通红的眼睛让Erik忍不住想要拥抱对方，“我只是一时太激动，抱歉。这是我收到过最真诚的忠告。我想我也该送上对你的祝福。麻烦你跟我去一下书房，有东西想给你。”

他们在走廊里保持了一段距离通向书房，似乎这只是往常的一路同行。或许是最后一次了。

Charles从棋盘里拿出白棋的国王递给Erik：“留个纪念吧。”

几乎在Charles说完这句话的同时，就被Erik有预谋地吻住了，对方的手臂把他圈在轮椅的窄小空间里，他们离的是那么近。一个只属于他们的磁场被划分出来，只有彼此的撕扯与抗衡。

“你送王了。”Erik接过Charles手中的棋子，摩挲着他的脖颈。

他们如同有心灵感应般一齐把书桌上的东西扫荡了下去，天知道他们想这么做多久了。Erik把Charles抱到桌子上安置好，然后他们接了一个疯狂濡湿的吻。Erik的高领毛衣被扯了下来，卡在胸口，这给了Charles玩弄他乳头的机会。他们磨蹭了好一会儿，终于把Erik这件衣柜里No. N的同款高领脱了扔掉。期间电话铃声响了几次，但他们谁都没去理会。Charles开始亲吻Erik线条紧实的背部，研究每一颗痣的位子。他扯着Erik让对方的头高仰，去吞下通过那把嗓音的喉结，那声音折磨他，而Charles要折磨他。

Charles沿着脊椎一路布施，命令Erik叫出来，否则他就什么都不做。他在Erik性感的腰窝那里停留了很久很久，久到Erik觉得自己的腿开始发软了。

“我还没开始操你呢。”Charles环住Erik，替对方拉下裤子。Erik诱人的臀部暴露在他眼前，Charles坏心眼地抽了一下，换来Erik的轻呼，那低沉的韵律在舌尖跌宕。

“Charles.”Erik发出意味不明的呼唤，只换来对方手指若有似无的施舍。

“Charles...”

“你想说什么？”始作俑者笃定地问。背后落地窗射进来的大片阳光烤得他暖洋洋的，就像在闲适地喝着下午茶，与Erik下棋下得忘了时间——或许这就是今天特制的下午茶了。

“进来。”Erik发出邀请，企图转身脱Charles的裤子。要知道此刻对方还衣装整齐，他自己却已经裸得差不多了。

“进来？像这样吗？”Charles捧住Erik的屁股，舌头从臀缝滑了进去。

“该死的，操！”Erik捏住自己勃发的阴茎，舒缓硬挺的疼痛。

“我的朋友，你还需要什么？”Charles假装自己耐心十足。

“我喜欢你舌头……在我里面……”Charles依言把Erik的臀瓣掰开，灵活的舌在后穴边缘转圈，但就是不进去。

“操我……Charles……用你的舌头好吗？如果你觉得脱裤子太麻烦。”说完这个Erik崩溃地捂住了自己的脸，他做梦都想不到这样的乞求会脱口而出。

Charles的深入充满了探索的意味，尝试着舔抚那些褶皱，察觉自己的阴茎在裤头里挣扎。他的舌像精心瞄准的箭，去刺穿向他敞开的心脏。他和Erik一起喘息，一起达到高潮。Erik的精液喷到了地毯上，而他自己的则被包在了裤子里。

“咚咚咚”有人在敲门，话语接着传来：“教授，请问您在吗？”

“抱歉……我在！”Charles非常紧张，以至于声调都变高了，“给我十分钟，你先去客厅等一下！”

他松了口气，发现Erik精疲力尽地跪在了地上。

“我们就这样结束了吗？”

Erik的失落显而易见，Charles回道：“我忘记今天我的助教Moira会来，不过我应该能让她尽快结束。”

Erik的眼睛瞬间被注入亮光，Charles指挥道：“好了，现在你先把自己简单清理好，然后把我抱回轮椅上去。剩下的，你知道该怎么做吗？”

Erik动作利索，到最后他们又不得不在接吻上耗费了一些时间。

 

     

“钱在哪里？”Erik把刀抵在Charles下巴上。

“卧室、浴室、书房、客厅、地窖、洗手间、马厩……抱歉，实在多到我自己都忘了。”

“老实点，别玩花样。”刀动了一下，Charles惊出一身汗。

“那、那我带你去？”

“带路吧。”

他们约定好的继续，便是以这样的方式开场——Charles的鬼点子，不过Erik也没什么好反对的。

他起先还把刀煞有声势地架在Charles脖子上，不过走到半路他就完全罢工了。

“你的刀呢！”Charles回头剖了Erik一眼。

对方回答：“我手酸，就先休息一下吧，别太认真了。”

“你该多吃点钙片。”Charles还记挂着Erik把他药片全换成钙片的壮举。

说着他就停了下来。这处走廊比较阴暗，空气中仿佛积累了陈年的腐气。Erik注意到这个地方没有铺地毯。

“钱在哪儿？”Erik低沉性感的声音滚过来，Charles竟然荡出一抹甜柔的笑意。

“过来。”他说。

Erik扔掉匕首，走近贴着Charles。后者捏着Erik的手腕，把他宽大的手掌覆在了自己的性器上。

“握住。”他命令道，“钱就在这里，接下来你看着办吧。”

Erik弯下腰，开始认真地解对方皮带，拉下裤链，Charles的阴茎竟然在这一瞬间就弹跳了出来。

“你没穿内裤，教授。”

“可能洗完澡忘记了。”Charles轻叹道，“接下来，你知道该做什么吗？”

Erik一脸困惑，用鼻头蹭蹭Charles，对方斜头躲开。

“吸出来。”这是Charles的教学大纲，“用嘴。”

“我好像有点明白了。”Erik依言跪下，把整个头都埋进对方的裆部。他把Charles的分身含在嘴里，现在它还是柔软的，随着他的吞吐而蠕动着。过一会儿便慢慢硬起来，硬得他忍不住用牙齿轻轻磨蹭。口腔退出些许，他开始吮吸Charles的龟头。现在他只能品尝到少许渗出的前液。

“你在偷懒。”Charles批评，带着明显的颤音，“深一点，都包住。”

但Erik这回没有听，而是用手握住Charles的阴茎，舌头轻舔睾丸，逐渐令之完全被唾液湿润，最后将它们全部含入口中。

Charles原本捏着Erik耳朵的手滑到了肩膀上，用力地按住，指节都开始发白。

“记住，是我在操你。”Charles艰难地开口，“我说的每个字都捅进了你的身体里。”

Erik仿佛是在回应Charles的话，他把嘴张大，吸入空气，再缓缓吐出。Charles感到冷热流的交替折磨，倒抽了一口气。Erik竟然在此时退出，用拇指按住了Charles性器的最根部！Charles抽搐了一下，身体不受控制地颤抖，心中的不甘和愤怒满溢，却无力出口指责。接下来Erik开始舔弄他的龟头，绕着软沟旋转着灵活的舌头。Charles不断沁出破碎的呻吟，最后它变得像猫般带着泣音。Erik终于大发慈悲地松开了拇指。

Charles射了，射了很长时间。他的精液源源不断地喷射到Erik的口腔内壁，滚烫又热烈。有不少顺着Erik的嘴角流下。

Erik站起身，手脚并用解起自己的裤子，几乎是拉到屁股下面就着急地跨骑到轮椅上。Charles尚停留在高潮的余韵中，两人都有些气喘吁吁。Erik贴着Charles的脸，接下来他出口的每一个字又一寸寸点燃了Charles。

他说：“刚才我已经给自己润滑过，但怕过了这些时间早已经紧了，我们还是快点。”

他握着Charles的阴茎，寻找一个合适的角度去插入，然后缓缓地坐下去。而他也不敢真的坐Charles腿上，所以两手只能扶着轮椅，结果第一次就失手扶在了轮子上。

轮椅在光滑的地砖上往前冲了一小段，被Charles及时稳住。他们看了对方一眼，一齐爆发出笑声。因为这一反冲力，Erik被插入得更深了，方才的一个缓冲带起一股气流于他们结合之处，他的身心体验了双重刺激。那一刻毫无着落的不安感令他心悸。

“我的朋友，你还好吗？”Charles的手掌包着Erik的一边脸，关切地询问。

Erik仿佛在回味，渐渐咧开嘴，露出他的专属笑容：“不能更好了。”

他的洞穴牢牢地吸附住Charles的阴茎，甚至有些粗暴，但不影响这成为他们此番性爱下刺激的佐料。他终于也能容纳对方，让那种相互吸引的磁力进入得更深，扣得更紧。

Charles握住了Erik瘦薄的腰身，在Erik每次的摆动里，他的阴茎被反复地吸住，去顶开那些未曾开拓过的领域。彼此的呻吟与喘息汇成一股情与色的河流，一浪接一浪，咬住彼此，颠沛而无法放松。

他们洗澡的时候又做了一次，Charles显然比他想象的给了他更多。Erik到夜晚仍旧没有离开。

这一天，真的太过放纵，恐已演变成食髓知味。

“所以你决定留下了。”

Charles的话语非常肯定，Erik没有应，而是凭本能朝对方走了过去。

Charles继续道：“承认吧，Erik。我们互相吸引，根本无法掩饰。”

他的手抚上对方脸颊，而Erik忍不住把自己的头往Charles掌心靠拢。Charles的眸中还颠簸着欲望流泄后的水光，同时温柔得令人心碎，色情与怜惜交缠成一股线，将Erik绑住，而线头被Charles掌控着。这次Charles缓慢而精准地捕捉到Erik的唇，Erik没有拒绝，也无法拒绝了。

Charles在吻Erik的愤怒，他大概能感到对方心中的郁结，尽管被掩饰得很好，但Charles确信自己感知到了。生活上的挫败并没有压垮这个年轻人，他的迷茫只是暂时的。如果能够，Charles希望自己可以成为那个帮他渡过难关的人。诚然，Charles愿意帮助每个陷入困境的人，但并不意味着欲望的倾泻。这种感觉总在一闪而过时带来震颤，自带美妙的曲谱。这大概是他人生中的又一难题了，Charles终于不得不承认。在他引导Erik彼此第一吻时，他企图带去而比想象更好的平衡，也是他自己渴求的。

一吻甫毕，他们额头紧靠在一处。

Erik有些觉察到Charles是想用做爱来拖时间，或许这能尽力让他留下，但Erik心中的某个声音越来越坚定，他想这并不违背他将要对Charles做出的回应。

“我还是要离开，去做自己想做的事。”这就是Erik答案的一部分。

“那你愿意帮我吗，我的朋友？”Charles问道，“我想试着彻底摆脱那些药，只是它们需要时间。”

Erik停顿了一下，Charles知道他是在思考该如何回答，同时这也煎熬着等待者的心。

“我乐意效劳。留下，以另一种方式。”他们都笑了，身体同时放松下来。

 

如同浩瀚宇宙中，一艘飞船终于寻觅到空间站，两者齿轮卡和，完成对接。过程惊心动魄，但至少获得了一种能继续走下去的动力。

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西洋棋中，王是不可以送吃的，即任何被敌方控制的格子，己方王都不能走进去。否则，算"送王"，犯规。三次就要判负。


End file.
